Kold High
by Starkiller
Summary: Romance, angsting & extreme bitchiness: anything goes in Kold High! Tired of his relationship with the school's Miss Popularity, Zarbon begins to fall for the head of drama club. Trunks is falling into a depression & Jeice just won't settle down.


**A/N:** Welcome to Kold High, a DBZ AU featuring the characters from the Namek Saga – namely the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Freeza, Cooler and Piccolo. Actually the GT teen-lot are in here too. Goten, Trunks, Pan (who is Goten and Gohan's sister in this fic) Bra, Marron, Paresu. There are a few Ocs in this fic, especially this chapter because we're trying to establish their personalities and roles in school, but believe me there is plenty plenty Zarbon and Jeice etc.

**Main Canon Characters: **Jeice, Zarbon, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Cooler, Guldo, Freeza, Berter, Marron, Vegeta, #17

**Written by:** Caith, J. Joseph, Karete, Speed, Starkiller, Theminiarkana  


**Kold High**

There was a harsh, icy edge to the wind and a familiar smell in the air, like the burning of logs or heather on a fire. Sakumei Ookami hastily rubbed her gloved hands together in a vain attempt to generate some heat and yawned sleepily. She had never been an early-to-rise person and so getting up during these dark winter mornings was beginning to take its toll on her. Row upon row of bare, leafless trees outlined the school campus. A liquid white sun was beginning to peak from behind the tall silver building before her, its windows laced with frost.

"Good morning Kold High," she said with an ironic smile. Ookami shrugged her heavy schoolbag over one shoulder and tossed a salute to the large iron statue of Kold Senior, the current headmaster's Great Grandfather who had founded the school a century ago.

As Ookami made her way up the broad front steps, slippery and twinkling with frost, she caught her reflection in the glass and gave a mental sigh of relief. Every day she was forced to wear black trousers and a loose white Chinese sari with a high mandarin collar and black buttons; Kold High's standard _boy's_ uniform. Her silver hair had been scraped back off her face into a small pony-nub at the back of her head, leaving her white fringe to flop in front of her eyes, which had been charmed, along with the rest of her face, to appear as an eighteen-year-old teenage boy. An illusion of course, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Magic always made her nervous. And it certainly wasn't as if she were using it for kicks or some twisted fetish.

Ookami snorted resentfully at one of Ginyu's recruitment posters on the student board - directed only at the male population of the school of course. Ginyu would sooner saw his own horns off before admitting a girl onto his special training squad.

_'Cheers hornhead,'_ Ookami thought, looking down at her taped chest with a grimace. Her ego had taken a severe beating since her enrolment two years ago. It was her father's wish that she train under Ginyu ("You should be proud to follow in my footsteps Sakumei! After all, when I was a lad, Captain Ginyu trained me too!").

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting howl of rage echoed through the main entrance hall. Ookami shot a questioning gaze at her friend and head of the school paper, Deceptedo Billaba, across the hall.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "If I had to hazard a guess I'd say it's Jeice up to his no-good festive tomfoolery."

"What do you call it the rest of the year?" Saku muttered.

"What'd I do now?" the aforementioned asked Deceptedo irritably, appearing by his side with a puzzled and irritable expression on his red-skinned face. But Jeice's question was promptly answered when the Head of Kold High appeared at the top of the Hall stairs. From the throbbing veins on his forehead to his bloodshot eyes, which were practically bulging from his large, horned head, Kold looked like a man possessed.

"JEICE! TORANKUSU! LONGSHOTT!" his booming voice thundered as he charged down the stairs, six at a time, throwing students left, right and centre.

A dark haired youth and a tall Saiyan boy with lavender hair hesitantly peered out from behind their open locker doors, their faces pale.

Kold grabbed all three boys by the scruff and dumped them against a wall. "Erotic films on the school radio! Naked pictures of your posteriors in the girl's toilet! Highering an intoxicated hobo as our Christmas Grotto's Santa Claus! And now - _now_ you fix all the school computers to a viagra homepage!" Veins were popping up all across Kold's forehead. "I have had it with you boys and your damned holiday high jinks!"

"But sir, I'd never ever dream of doing such a terrible, awful thing," Ted pleaded.

Trunks nodded his head firmly. "Yes, and I have learnt my lesson and agree wholeheartedly that Jeice Scarlocke is damaging to my development as a man."

"Oi, you cowardly little backstabbers!" Jeice hollered.

"SILENCE! Don't think I will be played so easily _Briefs_. Believe me, you won't be able to buy your way out of this one." An eerie glint lit Kolds' piercing red eyes. "And don't think you're going to get away with a two thousand word essay on Erectile Dysfunction." Kold crossed his arms behind his back and sniffed at the air. "That's just for starters. Now, follow me."

Ted Longshott cursed his rotten luck and kicked at the ground miserably behind Kold, though he was still snickering inside.

"Great...yeah...just great..." he murmured, whispering so that Kold couldn't hear. "Nice idea, _Torankusu_!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and then slapped Ted upside the head with one hand, poking his cheek teasingly. "It was your _genius_ that programmed those computers, Longshott! I just hacked into the system."

Jeice, feeling left out of the conversation, yelled suddenly, "'Ey! I found that website!"

"SILENCE!" Kold thundered.

All three fell silent until Jeice looked back at the stairs and then whispered to the pair, "Yeah, but y' gotta admit...'is distance with 'Student Tossing' improved this year!"

Ted snickered. "Yeah. Never seen so many students hit the walls before."

Trunks placed a hand over his mouth and then pointed at Kold, motioning that he had stopped.

"Ahh...You know boys I've waited to do this a long time. You three have really done it now. I'm going to make you suffer," Kold mused giving a smile that wasn't at all reassuring.

"He's gonna try it on with us?" Ted squeaked, only to receive a sharp smack upside the head again, this time by Kold - _doubling_ the pain.

"It's immature humour like that that got you into this mess. I've thought over every punishment in the book. But this one...oh _yes_...this is good."

"Not likin' this," Jeice muttered to his two cohorts who nodded in simultaneous horror.

Kold paced before them, hands folded in a military fashion behind his back. "Now boys, it is with great pleasure that I inform you that as of tomorrow you will become involved in extra curricular activities." He stopped to smile sweetly at them. "In _Ginyu's_ department."

All three boys looked up with eyes wide.

"Oh dear God no!" Ted muttered.

**oOo**

As Kold departed the scene, a soft chuckle wound its way through the air to Saku Ookami's sensitive ears. Brightening, she turned around. The boy who approached she and Deceptedo was tall, almost freakishly so, though he wasn't quite as tall as the school's giant Berter. His long black hair hung in a mane to his shoulders, and his slanted purple eyes were full of almost gleeful mirth behind the rectangular frames of his glasses. Ookami could understand why. Caithion Triste always had a ball watching Jeice get into trouble.

'_Those damn Saiyan genes,'_ Saku mused. "Enjoying the scenery?" she commented.

Caithion grinned. "Oh, yes, very much so," he practically cackled. "Especially since Ginyu's department is running the Christmas pageant for the Capsule Orphanage this year, and currently they don't have enough actors."

"Say what?" Ookami's eyes widened. Then she, too grinned, her wolfish fangs glittering in the fluorescent light of the school hallway.

The Saiyan male smirked, his long brown-red tail practically dancing. "Oh, this will make one of the best columns ever..."

Deceptedo cleared his throat. "Caithion..." he said warningly. "You _know_ what happens when we write columns on Jeice and his idiocy."

"Can I help it?" The Saiyan shrugged, seemingly producing a cigarette out of nowhere. He lit it up, took a drag, and sighed. "He makes for a good humour article. And in this school, my uptight young friend, humour is a blessing."

Deceptedo grumbled something and straightened his habitual monocle. Ookami shook her head then glanced over Caithion's shoulder.

She grinned. "Hey, Caithion, three guesses who's behind ye, and the first two don't count."

Caithion smirked and turned to wrap his long arms around another boy who had seemingly materialized from thin air. The boy was not as tall as Caithion but was just as slim, with large red eyes, black skin, and black hair, which spiked in all directions. Shura Dante, one of the only heartless attending the school, glanced down the hall as he exchanged a good morning kiss with his boyfriend.

"What did those idiots do this time?" he asked, rolling his garnet eyes.

Ookami shrugged. "I'd have to go to the darkroom and look through my photos. There're some good ones, though." She shrugged, and then her expression froze. Her ears began to slowly flatten, and she growled low in her throat. None of her friends seemed startled by the change in mood- after all, Vanity Delacour was walking down the hallway.

Vanity didn't so much walk down the hallway, as purr down it, coming to a stop next to her current boyfriend who had his head deep in his locker and books strewn around his feet. She lifted a delicate hand and slowly stroked a finger down his arm.

Ookami made gagging motions.

Zarbon lifted his head from the locker and turned to Vanity, causing his shoulder length green hair to drift about his handsome face. A nearby group of girls swooned, one even fainting when he finally smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, that's one down," a voice quipped from behind Ookami.

The wolf hybrid turned to see Reffinest standing on the front steps of the school, looking tired as usual.

"What was the tally last term?" Caithion asked as Deceptedo suddenly found something very interesting stuck to the bottom of his locker.

"Something like thirty, high because of the dance I'm told," Reffinest added seeing the disbelieving looks on her friends' faces.

They watched as Zarbon bent down and began filling his bag with books. Vanity frowned and made a comment, sticking her nose in the air. Zarbon's shoulders went still and then he stood, lent into whisper something in her ear, then grabbed his book bag and walked off down the hall, his constant flock of groupies floating along behind.

Vanity stood momentarily stunned, then a horrible look of fury passed over her face before she turned and flew down the hall after him screeching at the top of her voice.

"Hn, trouble in paradise it appears," Deceptedo muttered, emerging from his locker.

Ookami grinned and turned back to Reffinest as the bell rang. "No better way to start a term. We have English first, which teacher did we cop?"

"Piccolo," Reffinest answered, glancing at her timetable, "Oh good. I like him."

"What room?" Caithion asked between cigarette drags.

"Erm...room 12D."

"What!" Deceptedo screeched, sounding almost too like Vanity. "That's on the other side of campus!"

"Well then Editor boy, we'd better get a move on!" Ookami called back as they all took off at a run.

**oOo**

Kold High had a good-sized campus, though the group of friends were in peak physical condition. Ookami led the charge, her ears flat against her head at the rush of air provided by her forward motion. Reffinest picked her way across the courtyard to the next building, gazing into space. Caithion and Deceptedo brought up the rear, the human trying to sort out his notes, the Saiyan getting in a few more drags. Where Shura had disappeared to, no one knew; his gift for getting around campus was what made him one of the better school paper informants.

When they reached the next hall, Ookami rushed in, trying to rub feeling back into her ears. Deceptedo shivered and straightened his monocle while Reffinest threw her bag over one shoulder and marched right into 12D. Caithion paused to put out his cigarette. So far as anyone knew, Piccolo's class was the only one the Saiyan did not light up in.

The Namek in question glanced up and rolled his eyes as the students filed in. "Mr's Triste, Billaba, Ookami. Miss Ginboku. Are you always so late on the first day back from holidays?"

"Sorry, Piccolo," said Ookami meekly. "We forgot where your class was."

"Ah. I see. And this gives you the right to be this late?"

"We're only a few minute-"

"Don't argue with me, Saku. You knew we were having an exam today."

The Warg's eyes widened. "No, actually, I didn't," she muttered under her breath, loud enough for Caithion and Reffinest to hear. The two chuckled and made their way to their seats.

**oOo**

Vanity Delacour slid into her seat and drummed her long, immaculate fingernails on the desk while the latecomers shuffled in. Her glittering eyes travelled over them. _'Nothing special.'_ Out the corner of her eye she noted a group of boys ogling her. Smiling inwardly, Vanity crossed her long golden legs, allowing her short skirt to slide even further up her thigh. She noted Reffinest's look of utter disgust and shot her an ugly smile.

Raffy rolled her eyes and muttered something to Saku who laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ookami. Ginbokou. What is it you wish to add to my lesson?" Piccolo demanded coldly. His voice was calm when he spoke but they had witnessed the Namek's temper before and it was not something anyone wanted to endure.

"Nothing Piccolo-san." The pair replied in embarrassed tones.

"Good." Piccolo said shortly and tossed their essay sheets on the desk.

Vanity's lips pulled into a delighted smile. There was nothing she enjoyed more than seeing Reffinest get into trouble. '_That girl is so full of her own self-importance'_ she thought nastily and tapped on the seat in front of her. Zarbon, her current boyfriend, turned round in his seat and shot her an impatient look.

"What is it?" he muttered under his breath.

"Do you understand a word of this?" She asked, pointing at the paper in front of her.

"Have you even looked at it?" he asked disparagingly.

Vanity shrugged her slender shoulders and sniffed indignantly. "Well if you don't want to help me-"

"No," Zarbon sighed, "I'll help you. But make it after school. If Piccolo catches me helping you in here it will be my neck."

Vanity's eyes flashed happily. "Well then, it's a date," she whispered huskily.

**oOo**

Raffy snorted in disgust. "Just look at that performance."

Saku had her head in her hands and was chewing her way through her sixth pencil. "What performance?" she asked distractedly and made a vain attempt to scribble something down on her paper.

"Vanity. She's such a wet blanket."

"Uh-huh."

Raffy glared at her companion. "By the way, your binding's come loose."

Ookami's head shot away from her paper. "_What?_" She glanced down at her shirt and relaxed.

"That was low Raffy. Jeice low." Saku flicked the stub of her sixth pencil off the desk and proceeded to dig inside Raffy's case for a seventh.

"You'll ruin your dinner." Raffy quipped.

"Mmh, my appetite's already ruined," Saku replied and nodded towards the desk by the window which Vanity was currently draped over, pleating Zarbon's emerald hair.

"Why does he put up with that?" Raffy muttered irritably.

Saku cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her. "You mean why does he date Miss Popularity when he could have you?"

Before Raffy could think of a biting retort the bell rang and Piccolo bellowed, "Pencil's down!"

Ookami swore, threw her head down and began scribbling frantically.

"Do I have to explain the concept of pencil's down, Mr Ookami?" Piccolo posed.

"Give me one minute," Saku replied, biting her tongue. Piccolo snatched her essay from beneath her.

He heaved a sigh as his eyes skimmed her paper. "I can't wait to decipher your handwriting."

"It's not that bad." Saku protested to Raffy who was sniggering.

Deceptedo patted her shoulder. "Ookami-kun, you write like a ten yr old."

Ookami pushed away from the desk and blew one of her bangs away from her eyes. "Ah hah, ah haha. Everyone's a comedian. Does anyone know anything more on Jeice's punishment? Please tell me he's the donkey."

"One can only hope," Caithion purred eagerly. "It's break. Why don't we get started on the column?"

Raffy cleared her throat. "I'm usually all for humiliating Jeice, but you're going to end up sharing the same fate if you publish this."

Deceptedo nodded. "I concur."

"Trust me, it'll be worth it!" Saku's eyes danced with anticipation. "A photo of Jeice portraying the ass he is would make my Christmas! In fact it might even make my Christmas card."

The group was ambling down the corridor towards the cafeteria where they could already hear Jeice and Ted re-telling the story of their great Comp Con.

"They won't be too eager to share their punishment with everyone," Caithion noted dryly.

"Well at least Trunks isn't blowing his own trumpet," Deceptedo added and ignored Saku and Caithion's stifled laughter. "Anyway, speaking of Christmas when is the Kold Ball? A Week on Friday?"

But before he received an answer, Saku had thrown him aside and ducked behind his back.

"Tell her I'm not here. Tell her I'm sick. Tell her I'm travelling overseas. Tell her I perished in a blizzard! Just don't tell her I'm-"

"_Ookami dear!_"

Ookami's ears flattened against either side of her head and she groaned miserably.

Raffy winced as a tartly painted student with flaming orange hair piled high on top of her head hurried towards them.

Snake clasped her hands together and gave them a watery smile. "I'm looking for Ookami-sama? Have you seen him around?"

Deceptedo mopped his brow. "W-well I can't say that I have Snake-hime…" he replied nervously.

"He's probably working on the paper," Caithion intervened when it became apparent his high-stung companion was about the throw-up or pass out under the pressure.

"Oh, I see…" Snake paused as her eyes caught hold of something white and fluffy poking out behind Deceptedo's back. "Ookami dear! What are you doing hiding behind there?"

Raffy bent down beside the wolf hybrid. "Looks like you've been caught."

"Had to state the obvious, didn't you?" Ookami straightened up with fake smile plastered over her face. "Morning Snake."

"You promised me you would call over the break." Snake said crossly, wagging her finger back and forth.

Saku sighed. "I lost your number."

"I can give you my pager."

"No!" Saku exclaimed then coughed to hide her embarrassment. "Uhm, no. That's okay. I'll dig up your number somewhere."

"He probably buried it in the back garden with the Carebear and the locket." She heard Caithion whisper to Raffy who chuckled and replied,  
"Don't forget the singing Valentines card."

Snake clutched Ookami's hands tightly. "You'll meet me after school at Rocksteady & Bebop's?" It was a statement more than a question and before Saku could think of an excuse or a really nasty remark Snake was halfway down the corridor, arm in arm with Vanity, Paresu and a large group of brightly dressed girls.

Saku's ears drooped and she growled deep in her throat. "Why? Why has Kami sent that witch to haunt my every step? She's a walking nightmare! I think I'd rather have _Vanity_ stalking me. It couldn't get any worse."

"And I'll be your date for the Christmas Ball Ookami dear!" Snake called back down the hall towards her, the occupants of which began to howl and whistle their congratulations.

Saku felt herself blush all the way her roots and glowered at her companions who had broken into fits of laughter.

**oOo**

Jeice slumped in his seat and watched the scene unravel outside the cafeteria between Saku Ookami and Snake Hime. Jeice had taken an instant dislike to Snake.

"That guy has to be nuts to go out with Snake. Talk about high maintenance," Jeice said, scratching his inner ear, "An' her voice drives me crazy."

"I know. Ookami doesn't look too thrilled to be with her either," Trunks noted with a contented smile.

"Wait, didn't you go out with Snake a couple of years ago?" Ted asked the red-skinned boy, who seemed to groan at the memory.

"Yeah, an' don't remind me."

Ted's brow furrowed in thought. "I suppose we'll have to find dates for this Kold ball too," he said, poking at his suspicious looking pudding.

"You say that like it's a chore!" Trunks laughed and smeared some of the yellowish dessert across Ted's face.

Jeice grinned wickedly. "You two might as well go with each other."

"And you crack me up," Trunks smirked and flicked the pudding across the table at Jeice who easily dodged it. "So then Casanova, who are you going with?"

Jeice shrugged. "Eh ah don't know. I'll get someone at Zarbon's party this weekend."

Ted's eyes widened. "You're going to Zarbon's party?"

It was true Zarbon really wasn't Jeice's favourite person in the world. After all, there was only one girl he wanted to go the dance with and that was Vanity Delacour.

He flashed a grin at Ted and winked slyly. "Mate, anyone who's anyone will be there."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chap up soon! As long as I'm not completely stowed out, I'll be updating this fic weekly. Any criticism is highly appreciated! If you want to join in this fanfic either email me or go to the Ginyu Force Forum (the link is located on Strike a Pose, the Ginyu Force Shrine). 


End file.
